Richard "Dick" John Grayson
DIS IS A WIP! SO... Yeahhhhhh. Gonna take me a bit XD Who Is This Dick Grayson That I Speak Of? As the first Robin, Dick Grayson was the most famous sidekick in fiction ( Dats right. Beat that every other sidekick! X3 ). When the boy became a man, he became the independent hero known as Nightwing. After Bruce died in Final Crisis, Dick took up the cowl as Batman. He returned to the role of Nightwing after Bruce's return, defending Old Gotham, and later Chicago. After his identity was revealed during Forever Evil, he became a spy with Spyral. Now after Rebirth, Dick Grayson has returned to his role as Nightwing, defending Bludhaven once more. Some Shtuffff *Real Name **Richard John Grayson *Nickname **Dick *Gender **Male *Height **5' 10" *Weight **175 lbs *Eyes **( Dreamy :3 ) Blue *Hair **Black *Place(s) of Work **Blüdhaven (as of Rebirth) **Gotham City **Wayne Tower **New York City **The Batcave **Chicago *Date Of Birth **3/20/1991 (March 20,1991) *Place of Birth **On the road with Haly's Circus. *Age **26 *Occupation **Vigilante and detective **Circus acrobat **Ex-police officer **Ex-bartender **Ex-Museum curator **Ex-spy. *Current Super-Hero Name **Nightiwng *Aliases **Robin **Nightwing **Batman **The World's Greatest Acrobat **The Target **Robbie Malone **Renegade **The Boy Wonder **Agent 37 **Mr. Sparrow **Lyle Dixon **Gray Son **Gray Son of Gotham **Spy Wonder **Rock McGinn **Robert McGinn **Deadman **Doctor Daedalus **Birdwatcher **Faceless Savior **Almanqidh Majhuli Alhuia *Description **Grayson's Nightwing costume was a high-tech suit specially designed for his high-flying acrobatic style. His gauntlets and boots each contained eight compartments in which he could store items. They had a self-destruct feature built into them, similar to the ones in Batman's utility belt, and, as another security measure, the suit contained a one-use-only taser charge, which automatically emitted a high-voltage electrical shock when someone attempted to tamper with either the boots or gauntlets. Each gauntlet's sections could contain a wide array of equipment, such as sonic or smoke pellets, modified batarangs ("Wing-Dings"), knockout gas capsules, throwable tracers, and a sedative-tipped dart launcher. The right gauntlet was also equipped with a 100,000-volt stun gun. Like the gauntlets, his boot compartments could carry vital equipment such as flares, a rebreather as protection against any airborne non-contact toxins, a mini-computer equipped with fax, modem, GPS, and a minidisk re-writable drive. Other items were lock picks, a first-aid kit, a mini-cellphone, flexi-cuffs, antitoxin assortment, wireless listening devices, and a small flashlight. After coming to New York, Dick added a black utility belt to his costume, eliminating the need for his boots and gauntlets. Held in spring-loaded pouches in the back of his costume, Dick carried a pair of eskrima clubs made from an unbreakable polymer that were wielded as both offensive and defensive weapons. Some depictions display these tools with the mechanism to shoot a grappling hook attached to a swing line, while, in other instances, they can act as "line guns" similar to the ones Batman uses. The clubs could also be thrown with such skill by Grayson (and possibly due to their design) that they would ricochet off walls and objects to hit multiple targets, then return to his hands. *Personality **Serious but easy going ( He'll crack a few jokes to lighten the mood ) **Seen as a perfect Big Brother **Caring towards others **Very attentive **He's confident in his actions **Giving justice makes him happy **He's always ready for combat ( He usually walks around with a weapon ) **When he's in his Nightwing suit, he's talkative and relaxed **He has a strong durability for pain ( He can go through torture with a smile ) Interesting Facts! *Out Of Everyone That The Joker Has Come Across, Joker Seems To Hate Dick The Most. **The Joker has gotten to all of The Batfamily, and left them scarred. He crippled, and might've raped Barbara Gordon. He killed Jason Todd. He made Tim Drake his protégé; Joker Jr, for some time. He broke Damian Wayne to an extent that he made the kid beat him to near death out of anger. And he is Batman's nemesis, simpy put. However despite everything he's done to Dick, he wasn't able to alter/scar/break his spirit or will. Dick is still the humorous man we know and love today, and Joker can't seem to change that, depite how desperately he's tried. ***If you want to know what it was that the Joker has done before to Dick, just ask. *Dick Is The Only Person That Damian Wayne Actually Gets Along With In A Friendly, If Not Brotherly Manner. **When Dick first took on the Batman mantel, Damian was the current Robin. He mentored Damian until Bruce came back, however the two were close, and Damian has described them saying, "It's not fair. We were the best, Grayson." After Dick returned to the Nightwing mantel, Damian and him stayed close; playing video games together in their free time, going out as Nightwing and Robin on patrol whever they visited each other, they even went to arcades every once in a while. *Dick Has Been... Raped. **Yes... I know. Odd thing to bring up Boi X3 Welllll, one night, right afer Dick had let Blockbuster beat him to near death ( He hadn't fought back so he could get a recorded confession out of him. ), he was greatly injured, and was fighting for consiousness. Tarantula had followed him up to a rooftop after shooting Blockbuster, and... Forced him to have sex with her... And the author of this comic made Dick say; "No... Don't touch me." *He Was Once The Clown Prince **Dick Grayson was sold out to the corrupt government trading in his good name in a selfish gesture for money and respect. He was then injected with a serum that drove him insane but also gave him a powerful healing factor. Driven by insantiy, Dick takes up the mantel of Batman's greatest foe; The Joker. He's later confronted by, fought by, and brought back to his senses by Bruce, dun worry X3 *Dick's Secret Identity ( His Name ) Has Been Revealed To The World. **Just before The New 52 began, Dick was dropping a criminal; Szasz, off at Arkham Asylum. He spotted someone breaking in, and so, of course he decided to go stop her. This was Darkseid's evil version of Wonder Woman as well as Owlman ( His former partner was Dick Grayson but from another Earth.... He was known as Power Ring on Earth 3). But he was beaten, and capture. The next day, his mask was taken off on live television on every channel in the world, thus exposing his identity... But don't worry, after he took down Spyral ( A Super Secret Spy Oranization ) he had to fight a criminal phycologically, as in in his head, and in the process, everyone ( Except for his friends and family of course ) forgot who Dick Grayson was. *Speaking Of... He Took Down A Super Secret Spy Organization! **When his identity was exposed to the world, :ex Luthor had supposedly killed him to stop a bomb that was going to go off if Dick's heart didn't stop. ( Batman beat Luthor to near death because he thought the pill Luthor gave him actually killed Dick, however it just stopped his heart. And after Luthor explained between punches, Bruce disarmed the bomb and Dick was given an adrenaline shot to bring him back. ) Now that everyone thougth Dick Grayson/Nightwing was dead, Bruce made him go undercover as Agent 37 in Spyral to take it down from the inside. Which he did with the help of Agent 1; a.k.a. Tiger. *Dick Was A Member Of The Court Of Owls. **After the Court of Owls put a bomb in Damian WAyne's head, Dick joined The Court so they wouldn't blow Damian's mind... Litterally. After getting a device from Midnighter who he met while he was Agent 37, he got the bomb out of Damian's head without the Court knowing, and then gathered information from within to eventually take them down from the inside along with Raptor. Gallery Dick-grayson.jpg|Robin 1886848-nightwing.png|Nightwing Tumblr_inline_mld6ofnooP1qz4rgp.gif|Batman C0032997d7c4446423734c17f3ad24072bf48dc0_hq.jpg|The World's Greatest Acrobat Nightwing_Target_004.jpg|The Target Renegade.jpg|Renegade 3cf91549720d7194385486652bf94d2968d60bb9_hq.jpg|Agent 37 ( #1 ) Category:Characters